


One Morning

by Mitsurice_bread



Series: Hybrid AU [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Coming Untouched, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Overstimulation, Smut, Squirrel!Jisung, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, changlix if u squint, dont worry abt the tags it's mostly sweet and fluff, human!minho, hybrids au bc we need more squirrel jisung, minho's cat ensemble making an appearence uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsurice_bread/pseuds/Mitsurice_bread
Summary: Minho didn't think his guts feeling to save a dying wild squirrel would be the biggest miracle he had ever experienced in his life.AKA Hybrid AU with Human!Minho and Squirrel!Jisung
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Hybrid AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014033
Comments: 10
Kudos: 338





	One Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I wrote a rlly explicit fic so forgive me if it's bad. I hate my limited vocabulary.
> 
> Anyway I love squirrels

That evening Minho was watering his plants in his small garden, with his three cats playing tag alongside him that he had to be careful not to accidentally spray them with water.

Everything was normal until suddenly his cats were not running around again and instead, was staring and smelling something on the ground together, but then his smallest kitten flinched and backed out which made Minho more curious.

"What is it guys? You found a catnip on the ground or what?" Minho turned off the water hose and went to check out just what catches his cats attention and there it was; a small and wounded squirrel laying on the ground.

Minho squatted down to see if it was still alive, and thankfully it was still breathing but it was so weak and looks like it barely survived.

Minho isn't the kindest person on earth, and he's not an animal rescuer either. This squirrel was just an unfortunate wild creature that maybe got caught up with a predator and ended up in his garden.

Normally he would leave it alone to die in peace and then bury it later, but, seeing this squirrel, panting and grasping desperately for life, something inside Minho clicked and somehow he thought that if he didn't save this squirrel, he would live the rest of his life with regret.

He took a nearby cloth and wrapped the poor squirrel in the cloth and picked him up, really careful as to not startle it and to not worsen his already open wound. Minho put the squirrel on the kitchen table and quickly reached out for his first-aid box. Thankfully, Minho had a knowledge of doing first aid to a wounded animal because one day, Soonie came home full of scratches probably from an intense catfight.

Aside from the big cuts on its legs, the squirrel looked really dirty and filled with dirt all over its fur so Minho also prepared a small bowl of water and towel to clean it later. The squirrel let out really weak squeaks when Minho gently wash the wound with water with his hands. "It's okay, it's okay, you're gonna be fine" Minho repeatedly whispered to the squeaking and trembling squirrel in his hands.

After the wound is properly bandaged and the squirrel is clean, Minho guessed the squirrel is hungry because it's still breathing weakly. Minho doesn't know what squirrels eat, but he knows hydration comes first so he decided to feed it water from a small baby bottle he used when Dori was sick. (Who would've thought these expensive cat stuffs would come in handy?)

The squirrel's breathing finally went normal and it looked like it went to sleep, hopefully. Now, where to put this sleeping squirrel? There's no way he would leave it here because there's 90% chance those three monsters will do something bad to it. Let alone a small and weak squirrel, those three has made a wild dog triple their size ran away and never came back ever again. There's only one place that's safe in Minho's mind : his bed. Not only it's comfortable, it's also safe from his cats, and Minho could also keep track of the squirrel close to him.

Minho put aside the thoughts of moving the squirrel because there was a sudden interruption from his grumbling stomach and loud cat meows from under him. He just realized it's now his diner time and also the time to feed his cats. All of this thoughts of saving a dying squirrel made him almost forgetting about himself.

Now that he's full and the cats went on their own, Minho carefully wrapped the squirrel again and picked it up. The squirrel didn't wake up at all from the gesture, showing how exhausted it is. He carefully put the sleeping squirrel on the pillow next to his and also slowly put himself on the bed as well as to not wake the squirrel up. Minho had a double bed just because he likes it wide and spacious, it's not like he has or had a lover (but he does had some...you know), but now he didn't think it would really come in handy.

As he looked into the peaceful-looking sleeping squirrel, he felt himself slowly drifting to sleep as he was thinking about what should he get the squirrel to eat tomorrow.

\----

The morning came with a ray of sunlight coming into the room from the slightly open curtains. Minho lazily stretched his arms and then looked to the side to check on his squirrel--only to find his eyes jolted wide like an electricity ran through his entire body.

There was no squirrel, there was a human, a male human to be exact. No, that wasn't even exact, the unknown boy was naked and there was...ears? Little ears? Poking out of his messy brunette hair. Wait, why are there ears? But most importantly, why the heck is he naked? Hold on, who is this guy even just sleeping naked next to him?

Minho had to take a moment to clear his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. There were too much things to take in.

First, his squirrel is now gone. Probably the little rodent ran away through the ventilation when it woke up. But now, what replaced his place is a cute, good-looking, and cute, definitely cute, handsome boy with plump little lips and chubby cheeks. Minho needed a lot of self-control to hold himself from kissing that slightly open heart-shaped lips.

Minho reached out to his phone to check his recent messages. Though he's 100% sure he wasn't drinking last night, just in case if he might have contacted his 'old buddies' out on a whim; even though he doesn't recognize this boy at all. Though when he checked, there's only messages from his boss, clients, and friends; they weren't even discussing about dirty things.

Minho looked back to the boy next to him. The thing that really intrigued him is that, what are those sticking out of his hair? Minho decided to touch it to decide if it's really ears or not; and it ended up waking the boy up.

Minho retreated his hand quickly and wanted to apologize, but the boy suddenly shrieked and tried to run away, but fell to the floor with a loud thump. Minho gasped and immediately got up to check on the boy.

Minho couldn't think of anything anymore. He just immediately hugged the crying and whimpering boy on the floor then gently pat and ran his hand through the hair of the shaking poor thing.

"It's okay, it's okay, I won't hurt you, calm down"

Minho's gentle whisper and hands hugging his bare body somehow calmed him down, he buried his face in Minho's chest and gripped tightly to his shirt, though he was still shaking.

In this position, Minho could see it clearly; a big and fluffy tail that looked like--no, it _is_ a squirrel's tail. Furthermore, when Minho was running his hand through the boy's hair, he didn't feel any human ears present. Though, it was really inappropriate, Minho also checked if the tail was a plug that resulted in a bite mark on his shoulder (and it wasn't a plug).

Minho still couldn't believe this unknown half-squirrel boy is the squirrel he saved yesterday, until he saw the bandaged legs. Now he's sure that this is the same squirrel as yesterday but he's still confused as to why it transformed into this cute looking boy.

"Hey...actually...what are you?" Minho nervously asked, but he was greeted by a pair of big innocent eyes looking up to him that shot an arrow right to his heart.

"Actually, nevermind, it doesn't matter" Minho kissed his forehead because he couldn't resist. He then realized that it would give a negative reaction but he got a positive one instead; the boy hummed happily and nuzzled further to his neck and god, Minho was about to burst into tears because of how cute he is.

\----

Minho thought he should give the naked boy clothes before answering the boy's grumbling stomach. He doesn't want him to catch a cold. He rummaged his closet to search for the clothes he was about to donate because it's too small on him now (result from growing muscles). Minho gave him an oversized T-shirt he doesn't wear anymore; the T-shirt covered half of his thighs and Minho thought he should be fine this way since it's too adorable, until the boy turned around and Minho noticed the tail was in the way to cover his exposed (nice) butt, so he gave the boy a pair of shorts to cover it.

Minho had to carry him like a big baby to the kitchen and basically everywhere because the legs weren't just wounded, but he also had sprained ankle on both of them so he couldn't walk for the moment. But it wasn't a problem for Minho because the boy was light and tiny, fits perfectly in his arms.

"You know what, I'll call you Jisung"

The boy's ears twitched and he looked at Minho with those big innocent eyes again, Minho gave a quick peck on his cheeks and smiled.

"Do you like it?"

Minho knew the answer from how Jisung hummed and nuzzled his face in the crook of Minho's neck. He gave Jisung another kiss in his hair.

"I'm glad you liked it"

\----

Honestly, Jisung doesn't even know his name. He was separated from his parents since little and doesn't even know how and why they got separated. Forcefully, willingly, or accidentally? And Jisung didn't have time or energy to even think about it because of his torturous life everyday that he could only think about surviving the next day. He was one of few hybrids prisoned underground with little resources and a heavily abusive master. He doesn't even know the master's purpose or why is Jisung locked up there.

Wildlife was definitely better after he managed to run away. But being locked up for too long Jisung barely survived out there. There were too many scary animals that are way bigger than him and scary humans that really hated his existence by throwing knives at him.

The kind young man really made him comfortable. He has a really nice scent and his affections are comforting (even though he suddenly pulled his tail earlier which still made him angry). The man didn't only cleaned him and tended to his wounds, but also gave him a home. Something that he has always dreamed of.

_I'll call you Jisung_

Jisung.

He repeated the new name in his mind repeatedly. He really loved it. He finally has a name, and he would never forget it.

\----

When Minho went outside his room, his cats rushed in to purr and rub their heads to his legs. Hearing the meows, Jisung flinched and tightened his grip on Minho's shirt.

"What's wrong Jisung? Are you scared?"

Minho could feel Jisung slightly trembling in his arms. He then remembered when he found the squirrel, his three cats basically surrounded and smelled him so close, so no wonder that he got a slight trauma. Minho couldn't resist letting out a chuckle as he comforted the poor boy by patting his back.

"Don't worry sweetheart I won't let them hurt you"

Minho got a bit of a problem when they arrived at the kitchen because Jisung just wouldn't let go of him. The cats still followed them because they were hungry and Jisung was too scared of them. Jisung finally agreed to sit on the chair when Minho gave food to the cats and let them out in the garden.

"I wonder if you like pancakes…"

Jisung just blinked his round eyes while looking at Minho. Looks like the boy doesn't have any idea what a pancake is. Though when Minho surfed the internet for a bit earlier, it said that squirrel basically eats anything so maybe it's gonna be fine. He made some pancakes for Jisung and himself, then top it off with grape jam and blueberries.

He put the plate of pancakes in front of Jisung. He twitched his nose first smelling the pancake, maybe making sure that it's a food (which Minho finds cute), then his eyes sparkled and he just grabbed the pancake with both of his hands and munched on them with puffed cheeks (which Minho finds cuter).

\----

Now that their stomach is full and content, Minho rested on the couch in front of the TV with Jisung on his lap, looking so interested in what the TV is showing which currently is a K-drama.

Minho pondered about Jisung's existence. Just, what is he? He searched about hybrids in the internet but the results wasn't really helpful. Until he remembered that one of his friend, Changbin, is a veterinarian (even though surely veterinarian don't learn about hybrids, do they?)

Though, he wasn't sure how to bring the matter up without sounding like a crazy man.

\----

🐰🐷

_online_

[hey binnie]

[What is it this time? Soonie again?]

[no it's not abt that]

[???]

[promise me u wont block me]

[Depends. I won't if you don't

pull out a bullshit]

[You sound really fishy just

spill it out]

[okay]

[so]

[i think i just picked up a hybrid]

_This user has blocked you._

\----

"What the heck!?" Minho yelled out that he accidentally startled Jisung. Minho apologized and pet his head gently before calling Changbin on his phone.

"Hyung, I swear, I'm tired of your pranks"

"No Binnie I swear I'm not joking right now"

"Last time you said that I saw you and Hyunjin laughed your ass off"

"That's different because it was your birthday! Is it your birthday or april fools right now?"

There was a moment of silence, but Minho continued shortly.

"If there's no one around you, I can turn on the camera and show him"

There was another moment of silence, but it was followed by a sigh from Changbin.

"No one is around, you can turn it on"

Minho turned on the camera and faced the phone right in front of Jisung. From Changbin's end, he could see a pair of big innocent eyes with chubby cheeks staring right at him that he immediately yelled _"Holy shit!"_. He could also see a pair of small ears twitching and a big fluffy tail underneath his jaw that he holds and play with.

"You believe me now?" Minho turned off the camera which raised protest from Changbin.

"Hey I wanted to see him longer! He's like, ultra cute man!"

"Nah, no more than that. He's mine"

"Geez, possessive" Minho just chuckled at that, he knows he _is_ possessive.

"But actually hyung, from the start I didn't think that you spouted nonsense. It's just that I thought you were pulling a prank because you found something on the internet" Changbin continued the topic.

Minho just raised one if his eyebrows at the statement. "What do you mean?"

"Hybrids are real, at least I think they're real. But what I'm 100% sure is that if you're not careful you two are going to get in danger"

Changbin's statement made Minho's heart skip a beat. He glanced down to Jisung that's still busy watching the TV. Minho gulped down a lump in his throat. He sure was lucky to get a really cute hybrid, but guess everything has a price to pay.

"What kind of danger?" Minho nervously asked after a short moment of silence.

"Danger of...heart attack because he's too cute hahaha"

Changbin only received a dead silence from Minho and even though they're not face to face, Changbin could tell that Minho is judging him so hard right now.

"Changbin"

"I'm so sorry please don't hang up I'm gonna get serious"

"You better" Minho let out a sigh.

"Actually I don't really know about them, they're almost like mythical creatures and super rare to spot y'know? Some even so good at transforming to human they basically blend in and live alongside us, nuff said"

"It's just that I'm confused if I should treat it like a squirrel or a human"

"It actually depends, some acts more like their animal counterpart, some acts more human. How's yours?"

"Um, I think this one acts more like a squirrel. Though he understands what I say, he never speak aside from letting out sounds, he eats with his bare hands, and furthermore his cheeks…"

"That's so cute, you should let me meet him"

"One day, in your dreams"

"YAH"

Minho just chuckled at Changbin's burst. But something suddenly clicked him.

"Wait, where did you find info about hybrids?"

There was an awkward silence, until Changbin nervously spoke up.

"Because...I have one too...a cat...named Felix"

Minho let out a long "Oooooh" and Changbin just replied with a "Yeah" before another silence passed.

"By the way, unblock me"

\----

Minho continued his conversation with Changbin via chat after he unblocked him. Changbin helped him a lot and even gave Minho a contact of someone who knows a lot more about hybrids. Eventually, Jisung got bored of the TV and tugged on Minho's shirt.

"What is it Jisung?" But Minho doesn't bother to look his way and kept his eyes on the phone. This made Jisung angry and his small lips pouted. He turned around and forced his way to get inside Minho's arms then smiled a heart-shaped smile when Minho finally looked at him.

"You're so freaking cute what the heck" Minho put his phone aside then hugged Jisung and nuzzled his face in his hair. Jisung giggled from Minho's actions then they laid flat on the couch. Minho then realized that their face is really close right now and god, those plump lips never fails to almost make him lose control, and he feels really bad seeing Jisung is just so innocent.

Though, what happened the next second completely threw him off.

It was a kiss right on the lips. It was childish, with no lust, and a bit off the target; one might expect from someone like Jisung.

When Jisung pulled away, Minho was already flushed red. "Wh-Where did you learn that!?" Jisung just innocently tilted his head and pointed to the TV. Goddamn K-drama. Minho should've supervised what Jisung was watching.

Seeing Minho's reaction, Jisung sulked and Minho tried his best to hold down a squeal seeing his puffed cheeks and pouty lips.

"Sorry for my reaction, I don't hate it at all"

Minho sat up alongside Jisung in his arms, then he adjusted their position until Jisung ended up facing him while sitting on his lap.

"Let's do it again" Minho said shortly before leaning in and planted another kiss on Jisung's sweet lips.

Jisung's lips were more amazing than he thought. It was sweet and plump Minho really couldn't get enough of it. Minho thought he might won't get a second chance kissing him like this, so he licked and bit Jisung's lower lips that Jisung gasped, making an easy entrance for Minho's tongue to explore every corner of his mouth. Minho could taste the sweet pancake they had this morning which made him wanting to lick more.

Minho pulled away when Jisung gripped on his shirt and about to run out of breath. A string of saliva still connected their mouth together and Minho was blissed by the sight in front of him. Jisung was panting with his mouth slightly agape and tongue peeking out, lips swollen and eyes dazed.

But it looks like it was not just his tongue that's peeking out. Jisung whined and looked a bit uncomfortable while griping on his lower shirt. Minho lifted his shirt up and there he saw a cute bulge popping out from his pants.

"You want me to do something about it?"

Jisung nodded without hesitation.

"You never experienced something like this?"

Jisung nodded again but harder. Minho covered his mouth to hide his smirk and a lot of dirty things invaded his brain now. He basically ignored all the sense of pride and justice screaming at him. He's not gonna miss out this chance.

"Let's continue on the bed, okay?"

Minho lifted Jisung up and carried him to his room. When they arrived, he laid Jisung on the bed then went on top of him. "I'm gonna pull this off, okay?" Without actually seeing Jisung's agreement, Minho already pulled down his shorts and a cute tiny cock sprung out of it. Jisung whined at the cold air winding past his exposed private part. Minho gently gripped on it and oh, how perfectly it fits in his grip and Jisung already arched his back from the touch, accompanied by a surprised moan.

Not taking his eyes off Jisung's face, Minho rubbed the tip with his thumb, smearing the pre-cum all over it in the process. Minho picked up a really slow pace stroking him; gentle but also torturing for Jisung. The boy under him let out a lot of whimpering and confused sensual sounds mixed in, added with blushing cheeks and eyes closed shut with tears forming in its corners. Minho flinched a bit knowing his own is also getting worked up inside his pants just from seeing Jisung.

Minho knew when Jisung was close from his cries and his stomach tightening up, so he immediately let go of his grip and Jisung let out a loud whine from the sudden loss. Well, Minho doesn't want this to end too quickly. After all, he also need some pleasure himself.

"Sorry sweetheart, keep your hands up like that and don't move okay?" Minho said while rummaging through his cabinet to search for a lube. Though, Jisung really wanted to touch his throbbing cock but he nodded anyway.

Luckily for Minho, he still had some left. "Spread your legs for me sweetie, and sorry but your tail is a bit on the way" He said as he poured some on his fingers. Jisung was a bit hesitant but then he slightly pulled his legs up and moved his tail to cover his waist instead. Minho really liked the scenery in front of his eyes right now, especially with how embarrassed Jisung is by fidgeting with his tail.

"Tell me immediately if it hurts okay?" Right after Minho said that he slowly pushed a finger in. Jisung moaned right away and looked really confused. Minho still go slow with the pushing and pulling until he's sure that Jisung is enjoying it. When Jisung finally relaxed his expression, he pushed in another finger and start scissoring him, searching for his sweet spot in the process. Jisung moaned louder and gripped harshly on the sheets when Minho is practically slicing his hole open.

"This needs to be done before you can take in a bigger one sweetie" Though Minho's words were blurred out from Jisung's scream when he finally hit that sweet spot. Minho hit that spot a few more times before completely pulling out, with Jisung whining at the sudden loss again.

Jisung already look like a mess with messy hair, eyes glazed, tears coming down his red cheeks, and mouth agape grasping for breath. Minho can't wait to see how wrecked would the boy look when he finish him later, the imagination is making him lick his bottom lips.

Now that Jisung is already prepped, Minho lifted up his own shirt and toss it aside, then finally let go of his own aching cock and he hissed when it can finally breathe out of the confinement. Minho poured some lube on his fingers again and stroked himself a few times to smear it all over his cock. He lined himself with Jisung's wet hole and keep his eyes locked to Jisung's expression to make sure that the boy is not in pain.

"Remember to tell me if you want me to stop okay?" This time Minho waited until Jisung nodded, just after then he gently pushed in and it resulted in a loud moan from the other.

Minho was barely even half inside Jisung, and damn the boy was so tight and good around him. Minho kept pushing in gently and he wasn't sure if Jisung is moaning in pain or pleasure, probably the other wasn't so sure of himself either. "Are you okay? Should I stop?" Minho started to get worried because he never did a first timer before, he's not sure if he's gentle enough or not. Thankfully, Jisung shook his head, though he was trembling and more tears rolled down his beautiful cheeks.

Minho pushed in more until his cock reached its end and disappeared into Jisung. Guess that really hit the spot by how Jisung screamed and arched his back. "I'm gonna move okay?" Minho started with a slow pace and leaned in to kiss Jisung to make him relax. The kiss was wet and a bit messy, Minho licked every inch of his lips and mouth, Jisung moaned into the kiss in every thrust. Minho broke the kiss to catch some breath, then went down to nimble on the crook of his neck before biting it; basically marking him. He started to speed up a bit knowing Jisung is now relaxing around him. He brushed aside Jisung's tail and lifted up his shirt until his chest is fully exposed, leaving more marks around there and played along with his pink nipples by licking and playfully biting on them.

Doing Jisung is honestly amazing. Minho never knew doing a first timer was this good. The boy was so tight and kept clenching around him that he's groaning from the pleasure. Furthermore, Jisung only filled the room with his cute moans and whimpers, no annoying or cringey comments or orders that he didn't really want to listen to.

But, there was one thing Minho wanted to hear from Jisung's mouth.

"Jisung, you should call my name"

Jisung opened his eyes and Minho could hear his "huh?" in-between his moans.

"It's Minho. Try to say it"

Jisung stumbled upon his words and struggled because Minho still doesn't stop his thrusts and the boy let out incoherent sounds instead, until he finally screamed out "Minho!" when he hit his orgasms and squirted out white fluids all over his and Minho's chest.

Minho widened his eyes in surprise, but this is to be expected since the boy was already on edge from the stroking earlier. This is the first time he ever saw someone coming untouched, and honestly it's amazing. Jisung trembled and cried out a weak "Minho…" and god, just from that sexy hoarsed voice calling his name, Minho could feel he's reaching his climax too.

"Sorry Jisung but, please endure it for a bit. I'll be quick I promise"

Minho really threw away the promise that he'll be gentle, but maybe a little bit of pain will be okay, he'll surely apologize and take care of him later.

He went back to his quick pace earlier and Jisung cried out from the overstimulation. He was still really sensitive from coming earlier, and now he's easily hard again from how Minho shifted him for a better angle to hit his prostate dead on continuously.

Minho was right when he said that he'll be quick. Jisung felt a warm fluid filling up his stomach along with his second orgasm but this time nothing came out. Minho felt his cock softening and he gently pulled out from Jisung, that whined from the sudden loss in his now warm stomach.

Minho is really blissed by the scenery in front of him. Jisung is totally wrecked. His hair is completely messy with bangs stuck on his forehead from sweat. His eyes is shut with tears rolling down his wet chubby cheeks, and his swollen pretty lips glistening from his drools. His neck, chest and shoulder is filled with hickeys and some bite marks. And to top it off, his chest is dirtied by his own cum with Minho's leaking out from his clenching hole.

Though as Minho was enjoying the scene, Jisung actually fell asleep and let out little snores after everything was over. The poor squirrel is tired and Minho just chuckled at how could he fall asleep right after what they did.

Minho pulled out some tissues and start wiping down the tears, drool and cums from Jisung's body and also wiped himself down. He figures a shower (and apology) could come later when Jisung wakes up. He laid down along with Jisung and looked at his peaceful-looking sleeping face with a smile.

"I love you, Jisung"

Minho whispered and planted a kiss on his forehead. Jisung let out some sounds and actually woke up, but he was still half-asleep and scooted closer, nuzzling his face into Minho with a hum like he always do when he's content. Minho chuckled again and gently pat his head while hugging the sleeping boy close to him, also drifting into sleep himself.

Jisung never knew nor ever heard about the word 'I love you' until he watched that thing on the TV. The two human said that to each other before they kissed, so Jisung figured that it's something nice that people like to hear. And it's true. Jisung felt really happy when Minho said that to him along with his name that he loved. Jisung was also happy that it was Minho who said that word to him.

"I love you too, Minho"

Jisung whispered and giggled to himself when he said it. Though Minho was already asleep and he could only hear little snores as a reply. But it's okay, Jisung will definitely say the words again to Minho when he wakes up later.

\----

🐰🐷

_online_

[binnie]

[can you make a male

squirrel pregnant?]

[hyung what THE FUCK]

=END=

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos or nice comments! I appreciate every single one of them!


End file.
